Over-the-top (OTT) linear streaming may refer to delivery of media content to a user using a broadband connection, such as an Internet connection. For example, a content server may provide television content to a user device, via an Internet stream, for playback with a playback application. A content delivery network may include multiple, distributed devices for delivering an OTT linear stream from a content server associated with a content provider to a user device.